The present disclosure relates to equipment service systems, and more particularly, to service tool credential management in equipment service systems.
Current service tools used for accessing equipment controllers (e.g., elevator controllers) typically rely on using a separate hardware tool that physically plugs into an equipment control system. Such service tools typically do not require additional credential management since the physical connection ensures that the service tool is used by an individual who is physically present at a specific location when using the service tool. As networked/wireless service tools are used in place of physically connected service tools, users of the service tools may not need to be physically present at the location of the equipment and may have access to many additional systems reachable through networked/wireless links. Pre-programmed certificates can be used to verify user credentials but may not be ideal in all circumstances.